Upali
|} Upali ist ein Asiatischer Elefantenbulle im irischen Zoo Dublin. Geburt und Eltern Er wurde am 14.11.1994 morgens um 3:15 Uhr im Züricher Zoo geboren als drittes Kalb und erster Sohn der aus Sri Lanka stammenden Elefantenkuh Ceyla-Himali, die ihr Herkunftsland im ersten Teil ihres Namens trägt. Vater Upalis ist der Züricher Zuchtbulle Maxi, der aus dem Longleat Safari Park kam und ursprünglich in Thailand 1969 wild geboren wurde. Flaschenaufzucht Upali kam nach 662 Tagen zur Welt. Nach zwei Wochen zog er sich von den anderen und auch von seiner Mutter zurück, wurde autistisch und nuckelte an seinem RüsselAussagen zu seiner Entwicklung auf der nach ihm benannten Homepage www.upali.ch des Zürcher Tierpflegers Georges Frei. Er trank keine Milch mehr bei seiner Mutter und musste daher mit der Flasche aufgezogen, jedoch nicht von seiner Familie getrennt werden. Offenbar hatte er Probleme beim Saugen, weil seine Mutter Ceyla-Himali ihre kleinen Kälber dabei immer mit dem Ellbogen stieß, was der kleine Junge nicht gut verkraftete, bis sich die Pfleger entschiedenen, ihm die Flasche zu geben. Abgabe an den Zoo Chester Upali wuchs zunächst mit seinen beiden älteren Schwestern Komali und Panang auf, wobei sich insbesondere Komali um ihren kleinen Bruder kümmerte und Panang von ihm fernhielt. Doch blieb der Familienverbund nicht lange bestehen. Komali wurde am 02.04.1995 getötet, Panang am 12.10.1995 nach München in den Tierpark Hellabrunn abgegeben. Auch Upali selbst ging schon mit zwei Jahren am 15.05.1997 nach Chester. Dieser Weggang war Bestandteil eines Vertrages, der vom Zoo Zürich mit dem Vorbesitzer seines Vaters Maxi vereinbart worden war, nämlich die Abgabe des ersten Bullkalbes. Der Vertragspartner verkaufte Upali dann an den Zoo Chester, den er von Zürich aus ohne Umwege am 16.05.1997 erreichte. Aufwachsen im Zoo Chester Der englische Zoo hatte Upali eigentlich als Gefährten für eine junge Elefantenkuh namens Karha erworben, die aber nach einer Operation im März 1997 neun Tage nach seiner Ankunft im Alter von nur 17 Monaten starbBericht in den Zoo-News auf www.zoonews.co.uk: "On 18 March 1997 staff at Liverpool University's Large Animal Veterinary Hospital at Leahurst performed an operation on Karha to remove a stone from her oesophagus. Sadly, after surviving this life-saving operation she eventually succumbed to osteoporosis just over two months later, at the age of just 17 months. The zoo had arranged to acquire a young bull, Upali, from Zürich Zoo as a companion for Karha. He arrived on 16 May 1997, just nine days before she died.". Im Dezember desselben Jahres wurde dann ihre Schwester Sithami geboren, für die er einen guten Spielkameraden abgab. Zuchtbulle war dort damals der aus Kopenhagen stammende Chang. Upali wuchs von einem kleinen Bullkalb zu einem Bullen heran. Neben Chang hatte es Upali auch mit dessen jüngeren Söhnen Assam und Po Chin zu tun, die 2000 geboren und 2004 nach Ieper in den Bellewaerde Park abgegeben wurde. Inzwischen (2009) ist Upalis Halbbruder Fahim ebenfalls dorthin gereist und leistete Po Chin Gesellschaft, der aber im April 2010 ins Pairi Daiza überführt wurde. Chang selbst, ein Sohn Chieng Mais, ging 2005 nach Frankreich in den Zoo Dompierre Le Pal. Damit war Upali der ältere Bulle neben dem kleinen, jüngsten Sohn Changs, Tunga, der 2004 geboren wurde und im April 2010 auf den Spuren seiner (Halb)Brüder nach Ieper ging. Zuchtbulle im Zoo Chester Noch bevor Chang nach Le Pal ging, hat Upali die Kuh Thi Ha Way (Thai), die Mutter von Karha und Sithami, gedeckt, und am 12.11.2006 wurde das Bullkalb Raman geboren. Raman wurde allerdings nicht einmal drei Jahre alt, er starb am 23.07.2009, vermutlich an ElefantenherpesEintrag zu Raman auf www.elephant.se mit FußnotenNachricht vom 24.7.2009 auf www.elefanten-fan.de, wo ebenfalls die Verdacht auf Herpes ausgesprochen wird. Falls Upali diese Krankheit nach Chester gebracht haben sollte, so wurde ihm doch der Zugang zu den Kühen in Chester nach dem Todesfall nicht verwehrtEbd.. Upali hat später erneut Thi Ha Way und ihre Tochter Sithami gedeckt. Am 18.07.2010 wurde von Sithami sein Sohn Nayan geboren, ein halbes Jahr später kam eine Tochter von Thi Ha Way am 22.01.2011 zur Welt, die den Namen Jamilah erhielt und bereits im Juli 2013 gestorben ist. Am 09.07.2012 kam Upali vom Zoo Chester in den Zoo Dublin, um dort für Nachwuchs zu sorgenUpali ist im Zoo Dublin angekommen. Nach seinem Weggang brachte die junge Sundara am 25.11.2012 im Zoo Chester ein Bullkalb (Hari Hi Way) von ihm zur Welt, das am 27.10.2015 gestorben ist. Ihre Mutter Sithami gebar im Januar 2013 das Kuhkalb Bala Hi Way, das dann am 14.09.2015 vermutlich ebenfalls an Herpes verstarb. Bis auf Sundara, die nach jüngeren Befunden seine Tochter sein soll, sind somit alle seiner Chester-Nachkommen in jungen Jahren verstorben, und als wahrscheinliche Todesursache wird bei allen Elefantenherpes angenommen. Zuchtbulle im Zoo Dublin Upali bezog als erster Bulle den neuerrichteten Bullentrakt der Dubliner Elefantenanlage. Mit seiner Ankunft wurde die Zucht in Dublin erst richtig aufgenommen, nachdem bereits 2007 und 2008 zwei Kälber dort geboren worden waren, deren Mütter aber noch der Bulle Alexander im Zoo Rotterdam gedeckt hatte. In Dublin traf Upali auf eine Familie von vier miteinander verwandten Kühen, die Schwestern Bernhardine und Yasmin sowie ihre Töchter Anak und Asha, die bereits 2007 selbst in Dublin geboren wurde. Offenbar begann die Zucht ohne Probleme, denn bereits im Sommer 2014 wurden dort die ersten Dubliner Kälber von Upali geboren. Im Sommer 2014 kamen in Dublin zwei Bullkälber zur Welt, Söhne von Yasmin und ihrer Tochter Anak, die die Namen Kavi bzw. Ashoka erhielten. Ein drittes Kalb (Samiya ist am 17.9.2014 durch Bernhardine geboren worden. Auch Bernhardines Tochter Asha ist trächtig. So wird sie im kommenden Jahr auch Großmutter werden. Literatur *Tanner, Ruedi: Dicke Haut und zarte Seele. Mein Leben mit den Elefanten, Steinfurt, 2000 (bes. Kapitel "Der Zuchterfolg", S. 74f). Weblinks *Die Seite über Upali auf der informativen Homepage www.upali.ch des Pflegers Georges Frei, der sie nach dem Bullen benannt hat. S. [[Linkliste#Elefantenwissen|Linkliste zu www.upali.ch]]. *Nachricht von Upalis Geburt auf www.berlinonline.de. *Upali, Elefäntli aus dem Zürcher Zoo, auf www.nzzfolio.ch. *Chester's Elephant herd, die Elefantengruppe in Chester in Bildern auf www.zoochat.com. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schweiz Kategorie:Zoo Zürich Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Bulle Kategorie:Zuchtbulle Kategorie:England Kategorie:Zoo Chester Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Irland Kategorie:Zoo Dublin